An articulated coupling joint of the type specified in the introduction is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,819 A. Said articulated coupling joint is a coupling for the semi-permanent connection of wagons. Units of, for example, ten wagons are assembled, with said units generally being separated only for servicing purposes. The semi-permanent connection between the wagons is intended to contribute to a reduction in the effects of impact forces which act on a wagon under the jolting conditions of train operation.